<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me and My Husband by Elfboysnail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891049">Me and My Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail'>Elfboysnail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based of a song, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Love, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Song: Me and My Husband (Mitski), Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Mitski's "Me and My Husband" and the line: "But when he walks in, I am loved, I am loved" is something Indigo would say when talking about Calvin when he isn't in the room, So, fuck you, I needed to write this and I am notes taking your notes and I know it doesn't make much sense!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me and My Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song: Me and My Husband by Mitski</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Indigo?"</p><p>Her dark blue eyes scanned the woman sitting in the expensive velvet chair, "yes?"</p><p>"Where did you and Calvin get married?"</p><p>Indigo wanted to roll her eyes into the back of her head, but you have to be kind to older women at another person's wedding, "the first or the second time," Indigo posed, why not have fun with this older woman.</p><p>I mean, who this woman was isn't significant! Indigo is only at this wedding for Calvin: his best friend is getting married, and because it is Calvin's best friend's wedding, Indigo is left alone to sit with the other idle guest as they waited for the wedding to start.</p><p>The woman gasped at Indigo's question, "Oh my, did you and Calvin get a divorce and get remarried?"</p><p>Indigo rolled her eyes, this time, looking down at the wine glass in her hand, "oh my god," she muttered, "if  that what you think, sure."</p><p>"O-okay, will where did you two get married the second time?"</p><p>"The city gardens, the Corals funded wing to be specific, at night."</p><p>"How do ya' know he ain't gonna leave ya' if y'all have been married twice," the woman's husband asked from beside her.</p><p>Indigo sighed, "I don't."</p><p>"John," the woman remarked, hitting his arm.</p><p>"What, June, she is a young lady! If they've already been divorced, how do she know if he's loyal.?!"</p><p>Indigo wanted to leave this conversation, "Calvin is loyal enough," she muttered into her wine glass as she took a sip, "more loyal then you, John."</p><p>"Anyway, Indigo, do you love him still?"</p><p>"Of course," Indigo answered, scanning the woman again.</p><p>"Does he love you?"</p><p>'That's I stupid fucking question,' Indigo thought.</p><p>"Yes," she replied.</p><p>"How do you know," the woman asked.</p><p>"I could be the idiot with the painted face," Indigo began, looking at the older couple with a smirk painting her lips, "in the corner, just taking up wasted space."</p><p>Indigo sat back in the velvet chair, crossing her legs, right over left pressing her wine glass to her lips, "But when he walks in, I am loved," she remarked, with a chuckled, "I am loved."</p><p>Indigo then felt a hand grasp her shoulder, knowing who it was, she looked up, "hello, amour," she said.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before noticing that the older couple was not interested in them anymore.</p><p>"So, you're loved," Calvin chuckled.</p><p>"Well, of course," Indigo replied as Calvin kissed her head, "you're my husband."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>